Love Story
by ptit lu
Summary: Quand le passé rattrape le présent...


La vie était parfois bien cruelle se dit Danny en regardant Catherine et Steve s'embrassaient amoureusement sur le bout de plage appartenant à son supérieur et ami. Il n'était pas jaloux à proprement parler seulement envieux de pouvoir ressentir ce genre d'émotions lui aussi. L'envie d'être toujours avec la personne, l'impression d'avoir le cœur qui saigne quand la distance se faisait trop dur. Danny ne put retenir un soupir de lassitude, il avait désiré tout cela quand il avait rencontré Rachel c'est pour ça qu'il s'était donné à 200% dans cette relation, et l'annonce de la naissance prochaine de son petit ange n'avait fait que renforcer cette impression qu'il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur lui aussi, à nouveau... Mais très vite la vérité apparut, il pouvait y avoir un océan entre eux deux, tout ses pensées et envies revenait vers _lui_, inéluctablement...

**We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air**

**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello**

**Little did I know**  
**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**  
**And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"**  
**And I was crying on the staircase**  
**Begging you, please, don't go**

_Lui,_ il se refusait à l'appeler par son prénom, après tout était ce son vrai nom ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé, comment il s'était joué de lui et de ses sentiments, Danny douté de tout, et le fait que son patron, sexy en diable, porte le même prénom que son premier amour et à priori, son unique amour, et ce malgré ses efforts, n'aidait pas Danny.

Ils s'étaient rencontré lors du voyage en Europe de Danny pour fêter son entrée à l'école de police, il avait 3 mois de libre avant de commencer les cours il avait donc mit à profit son temps pour voir un peu comment était le monde ailleurs que dans ses tours du New Jersey. Et il l'avait vu dans un café de Londres, éblouissant dans sa tenue militaire qui lui allait à merveille. Ce type était né pour porter l'uniforme, cela se voyait au premiers coup d'œil. Danny n'avait pas pu empêcher son regard de le suivre tandis qu'il allait rechercher des bières pour lui et ses compagnons. Sa démarche était assurée et féline, du genre à vous donner l'eau à la bouche immédiatement, il avait l'air musclé mais juste ce qu'il fallait ou il fallait, sa coupe de cheveux réglementaire ajouté un charme en plus, malgré le fait que Danny eut toujours trouvé cela trop stricte. Et quand leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, ce fut une explosion de sensation pour Danny. Joie, faim, anxiété, impatience, peur, excitation, autant de sensations qu'il n'avait pas encore pu expérimenté au cours de sa jeune vie. Mais tout changea quand le blond vit son fantasme vivant se diriger dans sa direction avec un sourire éclatant, Danny fit la chose la plus stupide de sa vie mais qui était également la seule chose dont il était capable à ce moment précis : il s'enfuit !

**And I said,****  
****"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone****  
****I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run****  
****You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess****  
****It's a love story, baby just say yes"****So I sneak out to the garden to see you****  
****We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew****  
****So close your eyes, escape this town for a little while****  
****Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter****  
****And my daddy said "Stay away from Juliet"****  
****But you were everything to me,****  
****I was begging you, please, don't go**

\- Attend, reviens ! Entendit Danny dans son dos, tandis qu'il déambulait dans la rue bondée, essayant vainement de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et son fantasme vivant.

Mais ce dernier ne semblait absolument pas gêner par la foule, la fendant comme si elle n'existait pas et il se retrouva très vite à portée de mains, n'hésitant pas à attraper gentiment le blond par l'épaule et le retourner pour qu'il lui fasse face enfin. Danny baissa automatiquement les yeux, de peur de plonger dans les yeux bleus qui lui faisait face.

\- Hey, salut ! Pourquoi es tu parti si vite, je voulais t'inviter à ma table avec mes amis. Demanda le brun, un sourire accroché aux lèvres

\- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger vous aviez l'air de bien vous amuser ensemble, et puis je dois rentrer à mon hôtel faire mes bagages je repars dans 3 jours, marmonna Danny, en regardant partout sauf dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

\- Puisque c'est moi qui te le propose c'est que tu ne dérangera pas, répondit amusé son inconnu. Je m'appelle Steven, je profite d'un peu de vacances pour voyager avec des amis et toi ?

\- Moi c'est Danny, je profite aussi du temps libre que j'ai avant d'entrer à l'école de police. Ravi de te rencontrer Steven, dit Danny en tendant sa main et en levant enfin son regard. Et ce qu'il vit ne lui permit pas de lâcher son regard, non pas qu'il en ai eu la moindre envie

Steven lui prit sa main, et ne la lâcha pas quand il l'entraîna à sa suite, rentrant à nouveau dans le bar ou ses amis les attendaient rigolant entre eux. Steven, le présenta aux autres, et déplaça un de ses amis pour que Danny puisse s'installer à ses côtés, avant d'aller lui chercher un verre. La soirée se passa agréablement bien pour tout le monde, Steve et Danny ne pouvant se lâcher du regard, s'effleurant plus ou moins volontairement, poussant le jeu du flirt et de la séduction au maximum. A la fin de la soirée arriva ce que les deux souhaitait le plus ardemment depuis leurs rencontres visuelles, chacun ne sachant pas qui avait fait le premier pas et n'étant pas sur de le savoir, ils se contentèrent de se donner l'un à l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un, espérant pour toujours.

**And I said ****  
****"Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone ****  
****I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run****  
****You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess ****  
****It's a love story baby just say yes" ****Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel****  
****This love is difficult, but it's real****  
****Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess****  
****It's a life story, baby just say "Yes"**

Les deux hommes passèrent une nuit des plus féeriques, ainsi que les 3 jours suivants, restant seulement ensemble ne faisant plus attention au monde extérieur. Les deux hommes ne se racontèrent pas non plus leurs vies, sachant que leurs liaisons ne survivrait pas à leurs séparation proche, malgré leurs plus grand souhait, tous ce qu'ils savaient de l'autre étaient leurs noms et que l'un était militaire et l'autre s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'école de police

\- Et tu fera un excellent policier Danny, s'amusait à lui répétait sans cesse Steven, quand Danny exprimé ses doutes quand à sa futur carrière.

Et c'était tout ce dont le blond eut besoin pour retrouver sa motivation et son envie de protéger et de servir son pays à son échelle. Malgré le fait que leurs séparations sonnerai la fin de leur relation, les deux amants voulait croire en ce qu'ils vivaient et décidèrent d'un accord taciturne, ou alors était ce juste le naturel, de se comporter comme un couple établit depuis longtemps et la sensation était plus que grisante, d'autant que cela ne semblait choquer personne, les amis de Steven ayant tout de suite remarquer qu'ils étaient parfaitement complémentaires : Steven, grand brun et musclé, avec un caractère enflammé alors que Danny était blond plus petit et trapu avec un caractère posé qui se voyait dès le premier coup d'œil. Pour garder un souvenir de cette incroyable rencontre, et plus tard pour se convaincre qu'elle avait existé, les deux hommes allèrent dans une bijouterie lors de leurs derniers jours ensemble, après s'être un instant arrêté au stand des alliances, ils optèrent pour des gourmettes qu'ils pourraient avoir sur eux ou près d'eux en toutes circonstances, dessus ils gravèrent « _One Day... _» symbolisant le fait que ce qu'ils avaient vécu étaient vrais et qu'ils le revivraient un jour. Ils avaient convenu de ne pas venir se dire au revoir à l'aéroport, l'un partant le matin et l'autre le soir, ne voulant pas vraiment mettre une fin à leurs histoires. Cette nuit là ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre comme si c'était la dernière fois, puis Danny partit embrassant une dernière fois son prince charmant endormi. Aucunes larmes ne fut versaient, ils partirent tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

**Oh,****I got tired of waiting****  
****Wondering if you were ever coming around****  
****My faith in you was fading****  
****When I met you on the outskirts of town****And I said****  
****"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone****  
****I keep waiting for you but you never come****  
****Is this in my head? I don't know what to think"**

Las, de se remémorer ses souvenirs, et ne pouvant plus supporter cet étalage de bonheur, Kono avec Adam, enfin revenu de leurs exils, Chin avec cette charmante infirmière qu'il avait récemment rencontré, Catherine avec Steve, et même Max avait rencontré quelqu'un non vraiment s'en était trop pour Danny, qui se réfugia dans la maison de son ami. Maison qu'il avait tout de suite aimé depuis la première fois qu'il y avait mis les pieds, elle respirait la joie et le bonheur malgré les heures sombres qu'elle avait vu. Danny avait adoré y vivre le temps que son appartement soit remis en état vivre avec Steve était si facile, Danny n'avait rien à faire le militaire était tellement habitué à tout s'occupait de tout lui même ! Sans vraiment le remarquer Danny se mit à évoluer dans la maison, se rappelant de bons souvenirs aux fur et à mesure des pièces qu'ils visitaient, les parties de rire qu'il avait eu quand Steve avait essayé de s'initier aux séries télés, les heures d'angoisses lors de leurs plus sombres enquêtes, la vie tout simplement. Guidé par l'odeur du gel douche de son partenaire qu'il trouvait d'une certaine manière rassurante, sans trouver cela bizarre, Danny finit son voyage mental dans la chambre de son ami et supérieur, la aussi il avait des merveilleux souvenirs, la fois ou il avait du le surveiller après une énième blessure qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie, la fois ou Steve s'était enfin laissé allé à pleurer les différentes pertes qu'ils avaient du subir. Passant tout doucement les mains sur le mobilier, Danny s'imprégna de l'odeur de la pièce, quand il vit une photo ainsi qu'un bijou trônant sur la table de chevet de son ami. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre de son ami, par respect pour sa vie privée, mais un pré sentiment, un air de déjà vu le poussa à s'approcher de ce cadre et de ce bijoux, sans s'apercevoir de l'arrivée de son supérieur...

Il lui suffit de lire le seul mot gravé sur la gourmette, « _One Day »_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said ****  
****"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone****  
****I love you and that's all I really know****  
****I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress****  
****It's a love story, baby just say yes"****Oh, oh, oh****  
****Oh, oh, oh**

**Cause We were both young when I first saw you.**

Pour que l'enfer s'ouvre à ses pieds...


End file.
